Miles Prower and the Philosopher's Stone
by SilencerRolf
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and the Knothole Freedom Fighters have been invited to Hogwarts. Tails must confront his past and his future if he is to survive. *I've edited the story to make it a bit more readable and fixed many of the mistakes, I will not be continuing this story but I hope you enjoy the edit as it clears up many of the problems with the original.*
1. An Important Choice

A light mist covered a lake in a mystical veil in a way it looked like nothing could break through it. As the mist parted a castle rested in the distant hill. This castle had a magical feel that made you seem that you could do anything. This castle was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the highest reach of the castle the headmaster paced in his studies. He was an old man looking to be quite old and he had pure white beard that touched the ground as he walked trailed lightly on the ground. He wore a strange purple cloak and small half moon spectacles on a very crooked nose.

A ginger flame like bird flew in through the window and perched itself on the ledge of the window. Dumbledore looked up and had a calming smile on his face.

"Ahh Fawkes. I was wondering when you would return." He spoke to the bird as if it could talk. The bird nodded and started to clean through its feathers.

"You wanted to see me… Headmaster?" A voice spoke from the door of the professor's study hall. The door opened and a tall greasy haired man walked in.

"Yes Severus please come in." Dumbledore turned to meet the potion master Severus Snape. Snape slowly walked into the room with a sneer on his face like something was bothering him. He examined the strange objects in the headmaster's office.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I called you into here for Severus." Albus talked to Severus in a serious tone of voice. Snape turned around and replied. "I know."

"2 months from now Harry will be coming to Hogwarts. We will start sending him the letters but I assume that the letter will have to be hand delivered." Dumbledore chucked as he regained his cheerful personality.

"Don't think that I haven't noticed Albus."

"I thought as much."

"The boy has much to learn about his past." Snape sneered as he examined a strange ring that rested in the desk of one of the many shelves.

"We wait until the right monument Severus. He is much to young to know the truth behind his scar."

"Indeed." Snape continued. "What about the Mobians?"

Albus stopped for a second but replied softly. "A few will be at our school..."

Severus opened his mouth to protest but then closed it quickly.

"They have power beyond our wildest dreams Severus. We must make sure that no evil will attempt to take their power for evil." Dumbledore exclaimed to the black haired potion master.

Severus seemed to waiting to protest but suppressing it with great will. "When will they be arriving?"

"As soon as possible."


	2. The Letters

A blue hedgehog ran through the forest as if he was being chased by something. He turned around to face his attacker but was to surprised at it's speed. He was engulfed in the flames that a snake shot at him. The flames burned at his skin and rich blue fur but when he awoke he looked all over himself for any sign that he was injured.

To his relief he had no burns or scrapes. "Just a dream… Just a dream…" Sonic repeated in his head over and over again. How shameful that the hero of the planet mobius still could scared over scary dreams…

Sonic looked over at his best friend Miles Prower sleeping away. Of course he preferred to be called Tails instead of his birth name.

"Sonic! Was about time you got up!" A voice yelled at him from downstairs. Sonic cursed under his breath and heaved himself out of bed. "SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOG! Get down here!" The voice screamed again.

"Darn it mom!" Sonic yelled back at here as he shoved his shoes on his feet. Again the hero of mobius still had to listen to his mother. Tails shot his eyes open and whipped on his own shoes with ease. In fact he was down around the same time that Sonic finished putting on his own shoes.

"Here we come Mrs. Hedgehog!" Tails and a tired Sonic walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen table. Sonic's Mother didn't look that amused at her own son being this late for breakfast. "Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Why are you so tired? Where you out late with Sally again?" She demanded stomping her foot.

Sonic felt himself going red in the face. He also heard Tails suppressing a laugh. "I-I wasn't out at all last night!" Sonic rejected the idea. "Oh yeah! Than what's this?" She held up a note from Sally.

_Hey Sonic! Want to meet again at the Lake of rings like last time? Love Sally._

Sonic went even redder as the awkward situation got even more awkward. Tails chuckled a few times but quickly stopped as Sonic shot him a glare.

"Mom I was just out one night and nothing happened!" Sonic defended himself the best way he could.

Tails sighed and finished his breakfast and walked out the door to meet the others at the lab.

"I mean it young hedgehog! You don't see Manic going out like this! And he was the one being raised by thieves!" Berny Hedgehog scolded her son with her finger in the air.

"Manic doesn't even HAVE a girlfriend! He was never popular unlike Sonia that s-" Sonic started to go off topic when he was hit in the back of the head with a letter.

"Hey! Who's the smart alik?" Sonic asked as he picked up the letter. He looked at the strange letter. It read

_Mr. S. Hedgehog_

_The bedroom upstairs_

_Lane 9 Hedgehog Drive_

_Knothole City_

_Mobius_

Sonic scratched his head in confusion as he though of the possiblites. No one sends letters these days. They used to while Robotnik had taken over but now it was safe to speak through computers. Could this be a joke? Sonic shrugged and started to open it.

"I'm not through with you Maurice! You can open that letter later! I want you to promise that you won't leave at 12:00 at night! And now you must be in your room at 10:00 until you learn your lesson!" Berny stomped out of the room while Sonic gapped in shock and demise.

"WHAT! I have to go to bed at 10:00 at night! That's insulting!" Sonic knew that it was pointless to argue with his mother so he just forced himself to eat the rest of his breakfast and walked out the door.

Sonic meet up with Shadow as Sonia walked around him as normal. "Didn't think that Sonia was into the type of guys that Shadow is…" Sonic shrugged and continued his walk. Sonia was starting to really remind him of Amy. Who he hadn't seen in a long time…

At the lab Tails worked on a few inventions of his along with Rotor. "Hey Sonic! How bad was it?" Tails asked the depressed Hedgehog. Sonic looked up glumly and said nothing. He was to upset to talk. Rotor sighed and noticed the letter that Sonic was holding.

"Sonic? What's that letter?" Rotor asked as his whiskers picked up something on the letter. Sonic looked up and stared at the letter for a while. "I don't know. Nothing important I'm sure." He replied as he sat back and relaxed.

"I'm not sure Sonic… Better open it. No one uses letters these days! Must be important." Rotor told him as he opened it up and removed the letter. "Hey! It's my letter let me read it!" Sonic protested jumping up from his chair and swiping the letter away.

Sonic looked at the letter. It was quite thick for one sheet of paper. Sonics' eyes widened as he read over it and he started to wonder it was it says is actually true. "What does it say Sonic?" Tails asked jumping up and down like the child that he is.

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Mr. Hedgehog_

_We are pleased to inform you that_you_have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment_

_Term begins on 1st__of September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonnagal

Deputy Headmistress

Sonic lowered the letter and rubbed his chin. This couldn't be true he told himself. There is no such thing as magic… But then again he looked at Nargus and Mogul and they are both wizards so maybe this was real.

"Sonic! Do you think that this is real?" Tails jumped up and down again and him asking that question broke Sonic's Train of thought.

"It can't be!" Rotor exclaimed while he crossed him arms and held his nose high. Sonic narrowed his eyes and replied smugly. "Oh yeah Rotor? What about Nargus and Mogul? They are wizards!"

So this is what it feels like to be smart! Sonic thought to himself. Rotor opened his eyes and looked back at Sonic. "I guess… But what does it mean we await your owl?" The walrus asked as Sonic looked back the letter to see if it had anything about what they meant by owl.

"Now that I think about it… I did see an owl sitting on a branch outside the house when I leaved to go the lab." Tails exclaimed as he thought back.

Sonic thought about it. The owl was outside the house and judging by experience in order for the letter to hit him in the head it would have to have been thrown from the top of the window! Maybe the owl brought the letter!

"I think that the owl gave me the letter! I'm not sure but it's worth a shot! Let's go and see if the owl is still there!" Sonic grabbed both his friends' hands and blasted off in a blue blur. Sonic quickly arrived at the tree outside of his house and looked anywhere for the owl.

"Shoot! The owl isn't here!" Sonic swiftly searched around for a few seconds when Tails looked up and saw something coming toward them.

"Say… What is that?" Miles pointed into the air as a gray owl with a letter in it's talons swopped down and dropped it on Tails' head. "Thanks…" Tails sarcastically stated as he took the letter off his head and opened it.

"Hey! This is the same letter! Only with MY name!" Tails exclaimed happily as he placed the letter back into it's folding. "I will forever cherish this piece of parchment!" Miles held the letter into the air and smiled.

"Parch-what?" Sonic asked confused as normal. "It's basically paper." Tails explained to Sonic. "Oh. I knew that!" Sonic crossed his arms.

Tails noticed the owl heading off into the city again and he quickly jumped up. "The owl is on the move again!"

Sonic turned to see it and dashed after it. "Where do you suppose it's going?" Rotor wondered as he looked at the gray bird. Soon they arrived at Amy Rose's house. "NO! Not Amy's…" Sonic covered his face and screamed into his hands. "That bird is cruel…" Sonic mumbled into his hands.

"It looks like it's dropping off another invitation." Rotor said as the bird took another letter and dropped it into the envelope slip. Amy dashed to the door and looked out the window. Her eyes lighted up and Sonic screamed. "GUYS! HIDE ME!" Sonic jumped behind Rotor in fear. "Relax Sonic… It's just Amy." Tails sighed as a bead of sweat came down his face.

To be perfectly honest Amy did scare Tails a bit now… Only when she got mad. "Guys? What's this letter? It says:

_Mrs. A. Rose_

_The bedroom upstairs_

_Lane 12 Viridian Drive_

_Knothole City_

_Mobius_

"Open it and it'll explain everything. Well… Almost everything." Miles scratched his head.

"Wait a minute! Bedroom upstairs… Just like my house! And… Lane 9 is just over across the park!" Sonic came out from behind Rotor. For a second he was confused. Could… Amy see into his room? "Sonic!" Amy chased after Sonic than he ran for his life. "Here we go again…" Rotor sighed and sat down.

After that little scene was over. Amy finally opened up the letter and read what it said. After a few seconds she looked up at them and instead of acting worried she just jumped for joy. "YAHHO! A Magical School! I wonder what I should wear? Who else is coming? I know you two are but who else?" Amy asked with the excitement shining in her eyes.

Just than in the sky about 30 owls descended into the city's air. The all dropped letters and much more. "Do you think that they all contain this message?" Tails pondered as his two twin tails wagged.

"Hmm… I think we should go to Sally. She'll know how to find out who had been chosen." Sonic thought about it for a while. Part of him just wanted to see Sal again but he REALLY wanted to find out about this letter.

After a short run to the castle of acorn Sonic was only allowed up into the castle though. He ran through the hallways and stairs until he got to Sally's room.

"SONIC! What are you doing here?" Sally demanded as she walked toward him. "Sorry Sal! It's really important! Here read this!" Sonic handed her the parchment.

Miles 'Tails' Prower walked over with all the citizens of Knothole City to the town square for an important meeting called by King Elias himself. Everyone was there. Tails noticed that some were holding letters and some were looking jealous.

"People of Knothole City! We have recently gotten strange letters to our city. I would like all of you that received these envelopes to come forth in a line. Tails looked around as some started to walk up he decided that he should to. He slowly walked up with all these questions in his head. What was the point of this?

When he got up there. He saw Sonic and Amy of course. And than Sally came up with one of the letters. "Sally? You got one to?" Tails whispered to Sally as she walked up to the line next to him. Sal nodded and turned back to Elias her brother. No way… Sally is coming as well. This seems like more than just plain luck! Someone must have been planning this all along. Maybe this is just a big joke that someone is making.

Tails sighed as Manic and Sonia came up along with Shadow, Silver and Mina Mongoose. I can't believe that this is just a joke that someone is making he thought to himself. Than he noticed something strange in the crowd. Someone who was coming up… He felt his heart throb and his palms get sweaty. He also knew that familiar reddish ginger fur! It couldn't be… It can't!

Fiona Fox…


	3. Gringots and Diagon Ally

Tails couldn't believe it! Fiona Fox was standing only 3 mobians away from him. She had been exiled from the Freedom Fighters after they found out that she was secretly in the Suppression Squad that Scrouge had started to combat the freedom fighters! They fought for weeks until the freedom fighters had finally defeated the evil group.

Suddenly he heard a growl come from Sally. "What is SHE doing here! I thought that we exiled her from Mobius!" Sally protested having the red fox any where around her. Tails admitted that Fiona made some bad choices but it wasn't her fault she turned out this way… It was Scourges fault! He influenced her when he was impersonating Sonic a year ago!

He knew it was wrong to keep these feelings but he couldn't help it! "I'm merely back to show you all this." Fiona whipped out a letter. The exact same letter that Sonic and the rest of the freedom fighters had.

"Liar! I bet you that it's a fake!" Sonic shouted out as a strange light filled the sky and a bolt of lightning struck the town square and a strange old man emerged from the light.

"My that was quite an experience, traveling to the next dimension." The old man chuckled as he straightened his spectacles and observed the mobians with quite a lot of interest.

"W-Who are you?" Elias demanded as the royal guards came forth. The white bearded man turned to face them with a smile. "Oh how rude of me. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." Albus smiled to the mobians. Tails suddenly remembered him from the letter. "Y-You sent the letters to Knothole didn't you?" Miles exclaimed as Dumbledore nodded.

"Quite right Miles. I have invited you to come to our school of Hogwarts. It's a quite great place really. There you will learn our way of magic." Albus explained to audience.

It's real… Tails thought to himself as a smile burst out of the 11 year old fox. "How do we know that this is real!" A voice erupted from the crowd. Plenty agreed with him.

Albus chuckled and raised a stick into the air. From it erupted a bolt of ice that hit the clouds. At first Tails didn't know what to make out this. It LOOKED impressive but any weapon could do that in Mobius. Suddenly he felt a cold flake hit his nose. He looked up and saw that it was snowing! In the Summer!

"Now I ensure you that this is very much real. Another portal will open up in 3 weeks exactly for all those who wish to obtain their supplies for school. Anyone wishing to come to our school must merely just come through the dimensional portal that will emerge July 31st at exactly 12:00 and it will only be there for an hour. Once you pass through you cannot return until Christmas break and the end of the year." Dumbledore explained as he started to spark a little. Tails could feel the power coming off Dumbledore even as he spoke.

"Pack everything and please remember to keep the letter. It has instructions on how to get your supplies and what not. See you when you arrive." Dumbledore soared off in the bolt of lightning that exploded in a large flash of light that filled the city. "Bye… Dumbledore." Tails whispered into the wind hoping that maybe he could hear him.

Tails walked happily over to the town square in which a few weeks ago Dumbledore once stood. "Are you excited buddy!" Sonic patted Tails on the head enough to make Tails lean over. "Heh heh! Of course! I've been waiting for this moment for the last… 3 weeks!" Tails quickly remembered the date and he was running toward the town square as quickly as possible.

Shadow was already there when they arrived. He was mumbling about why HE had to go when he was the Ultimate Lifeform created 50 years ago. Silver was excited that he was going to learn a new form of combat to help save his time while Mina just looked uncomfortable.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy ran toward Sonic and knocked him over. Tails sighed and rubbed his temples. Sonic got up noticed something strange about Amy. She changed her hairstyle. It let down in the back and some strands were coming down over her shoulders.

"What do you think Sonic?" Amy turned around showing off her hair. Sonic gulped afraid that he would make her mad. He really thought that she was pretty but he still was more for Sally then Amy.

"You look real great Amy." Sonic said as nicely as possible. Sally came from behind and was a bit shocked. She just walked by as quickly as possible. "Bad move Sonic." Tails whispered to Sonic.

"Wow! Your love live still sucks doesn't it Sonic. I would know from experience." A voice came from behind them. Sonic and Tails turned around to see Fiona with a small bag and being walked with chains around her neck, legs and arms. "You're not seeing me at my best. The chains really drain my color." Fiona walked to the town square while her tail wagged. Tails blushed a little as he turned away.

"Tails? Are you alright?" Sonic noticed his little buddy blush and then Tails looked up at Sonic and replied. "N-No…"

"Do you… still like Fiona?" Sonic whispered quietly as Fiona was a traitor. Tails felt his golden pelt was hot with embarrassment just like whenever he would talk about his love life. "I'll talk to yah later." Tails quickly lost his nerve and ran away to the square. Sonic knew that he put too much pressure on Tails and it was best for him just to wear it off.

It was almost 12:00 and Tails was still uncomfortable around Sonic. He had loved Fiona at one point but when she turned traitor he started to lose his feelings. He had started to get over it but seeing her again brought it all back. Tails had to be strong and put those feelings behind him… Did he? Maybe he could change her… He would try when they got to Hogwarts.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning exploded from the very same place that Albus had stood. A strange electric hole appeared in a tree that rested in the town square. King Elias stood up and announced. "Anyone who is going to Hogwarts, please pass through the portal to obtain their supplies that are needed for School."

About 20 other Mobian children stood in line with Sonic and the freedom fighters. The others were too young or too scared to go.

Sonic walked swiftly into the portal and disappeared into it. Tails blinked his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He only seen people disappear is when they use Chaos Control.

Silver, Manic, Fiona, Amy, Sally, Mina, Sonia, Knuckles, and Shadow entered the rift of time and space before it was Tail's turn. He closed his eyes and slowly entered the portal. It was a cold dark feeling going through this portal but sort of neat…

Suddenly he felt as if he had just woke up from a wonderful dream. He was traveling through the portal to a place called London… Wait. He WAS in London. It wasn't a dream! Quite strange. I'm sure that everyone felt that way too Tails thought to himself and was quite unsure at this point.

Sonic looked around at this strange place full of overlanders. "Why do you think that there is so much overlanders?" Sonic wondered as Fiona started to talk. "Enough about the stinking overlanders! Where do we go?"

Suddenly in a large sharp sound a old man appeared. He was about 4.6 and had brown hair and a beard. "Hello Freedom Fighters-" He greeted them. Fiona snorted at the name Freedom Fighters. While Sally gave Fiona a sharp stare. "-My name is David Birdstorm. I will be your guide. Please follow me." David walked into the ground of Overlanders.

Tails wondered why they weren't looking at them. "Um sir? Why aren't the Overlanders looking at us?" Tails asked nervously. "Overlanders?" David looked puzzled for a while. "Oh! You must mean the Muggles!" He exclaimed happily. Muggles? That must be want they call the Overlanders here...

Sonic and Knuckles exchanged worried looks while Amy brushed some dirt off her hair. They all walked around London sometimes bumping into a Muggle or two. No where looked like it could sell you some magical supplies. More like the shops back home.

"Here we are!" David exclaimed and pointed at a dark dangy place. "The Leaky Cauldron? What kind of a name is that?" Fiona complained and sighed. "Shut it!" Amy threatened.

They all entered but it was really crowded in there. Some of the 11 to 12 year old Mobians were getting afraid. They all stood in a door way while David took out his wand. "Um… Mr. Birdstorm? What are you doing?" Silver asked.

David smiled and merely told them. "Watch…" He tapped his wand on the bricks and nothing happened for a few seconds. Then a small hole appeared in the wall and started to get bigger and bigger! Tails couldn't believe his own eyes as the hole in the wall was big enough to walk through.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally!" David told them excited.

Sally looked at everything that came to the eye. So many things and not enough time to do it in. Even Shadow was astonished at the large amount of magical equipment. "Well? Are yah just going to look at it or are you going to go in?" David laughed at their amazement.

Just going through everything was astonishing. _Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collspsible_and_Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy_

"I can't wait to get everything!" Manic chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Before you get anything you need to get your money." David told them. Manic's eyes lit up at the sound of money.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Manic charged off to the bank. "He's hopeless…" Sonia sighed and then followed David to the bank. Sally laughed on the inside. She admitted that Manic was hopeless but he was funny that way.

On the way to the bank they all got strange looks from the wizards during their walk. They all murmured things to each other and exchanged uncertain look with each others. Sally felt a little uncomfortable about all these Wizards and Witches even though that she is used to crowds.

Soon they arrived at the bank. It read _Gringots._Sally thought that was a strange name but then again everything was strange in this world. David then took out a bag and looked through it for a few seconds and then pulled out about 2 dozen keys.

"Here you all go. These keys belong to your vaults. Keep them close or you will not be able to get your money from the vault." The little old man told them and quickly took off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Sally called out to the running brown haired man.

"I-I'm not sure that I want to do this anymore." One of the Mobian Children exclaimed while he shaked. "What are you? Chicken?" One of the other children asked him while he flapped their arms.

"Let's just get our money and get everything we need by 11:00! The train leaves by then." Sally told all of them. Luckily the children trusted Sally with their lives even more then Sonic. They all nodded and entered the bank.

Once they entered all the workers there weren't wizards OR witches… They were some strange small elf like creatures. "Goblins…" Sonia muttered to herself as she clutched onto her key.

They walked to the front teller while trying to act their best under the watchful eyes of the goblins. Sally cleared her throat to make herself heard to the goblin teller. "W-We would like to enter our vaults." Sally spoke to the teller with the most official voice possible.

The teller looked down at the mobians. While some the children started to wimper. "I see that you have quite a large group. We will have to make several trips… Griphook! Take 6 of these Mobian Children to their vault while the others-" The teller moved his attention to the Freedom Fighters. "- Have another take the blue hedgehog and the others to THEIR vault."

Sonic gulped in the eye of the goblin but agreed to go with these Goblins. The Children were a bit scared but 6 of them got on one of the carts and soon were in the carts. 3 carts filled with 6 mobians each. "Will they be okay?" Sally asked the goblin. He turned around and responded. "As long as they behave themselves." The goblin revealed a very sharp smile.

The cart blasted off at high speeds into the dark caves. Everything was a blur to them all. Sonic was enjoying himself as he normally ran at these speeds. His fur was plastered against his body like glue while he saw some fire burst from one of the walls. "Was that a Dragon!" He screamed into the wind.

The goblin steered the cart and replied. "We use Dragons to guard the more important vaults!" Soon Sonic noticed that the cart was slowing down just a little bit. Soon it came to a halt. Sonic felt his fur going back to its normal shape again.

Sonic was thrilled and jumped up to a vault that rested in the hard stone wall. As he got up he looked behind himself and saw that most of his friends were green in the face and some were holding their stomachs. "It wasn't that bad was it?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"Now… I assume that you all have your keys." The goblin opened his hand to recive them all. "Do you want all of our keys?" Sonic asked as he whipped out to key that was in his fur. "Yes. I need all of your keys to open THIS vault."

Then again as Sonic looked he noticed that 2 letters were craved into the wall. FF.

"What does the FF stand for?" Sonic asked as he pondered about it. "I think you know." The Goblin told him as he pointed at Sally. "Freedom Fighters." Sally answered with her eyes full of questions. "How did you know about the Freedom Fighters? They are a group that is only in Mobius for all I know." Sonic asked the goblin.

"There is a lot of things you will learn at Hogwarts. Some only YOU will learn." The goblin started to insert the keys into the wall. Manic looked puzzled as usual. "Wha?" Manic responded as he was never really good at riddles.

Even Tails was a bit confused. What did he mean by that? What was the reason that we were brought to this world? They were going to learn something that no one else would be.

"Done." Birchwood opened the vault and what was inside made Manic gap. There was tons of gold, silver and bronze. Manic charged inside and stuffed his backpack full of it. Sonic and the gang gathered as much as they could carry and put it all in their backpacks as well. "Are you quite finished?" Birchwood asked impatiently. Tails nodded and got back in the cart this TIME. With his eyes shut and his mouth closed.


	4. Shopping

Outside of the bank Tails watched as the Mobian children exchanged worried looks and walked off with their own separate guides that were sent to the bank to look after them. Tails and the Freedom Fighters had a lot of work to do with all that cash that they had.

"You think that we will be able to get all we can?" Manic asked nervously with his money kept close. Amy and Sonia exchanged smug grins and straighten their backpacks. Tails knew that Sonia and Amy were the best shoppers in the entire world. "45 minutes? No big deal. We'll split up, Me, Amy, Sally, Mina and-" Sonia glared at Fiona as she said. "- Fiona… go to one side of Diagon Ally while Sonic you take, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver to the other side alright?" Sonia thought up quickly and they all went on to their own… Teams I suppose.

"Seems fine to me." Tails answered as he went through his backpack and started to go through it. Where is that list, Tails thought to himself as rummaged through his large backpack. Screwdriver… Tool Kit… Wrench… Chaos Emerald… a dozen power rings… AHA! The list of supplies!

"Let's see then… Hey. What's up guys." Tails asked as Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. Uh oh, Something's up Miles gulped standing up to face Sonic. "The girls are already in a shop Two-Tails!" Sonic told him. What was the big deal?

"W-Well I have the list here." Tails held it up to Sonic. Sonic snatched it away and examined it. His eyes blinked a few times and then he responded. "Looks simple enough." Sonic said handing the list back to Tails.

The two tailed fox took a closer look on the list to see what EXACTLY it said.

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First year student will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for daily wear._

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)_

_1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I guess so…" Tails admitted that it was a bit confusing but so far straight forward. Curse Amy and Sonia's Shopping abilities! Manic yawned and whipped his eyes. How could he be tired? This day was so insane that it would wake everyone in Mobius and the Galaxy! Tails decided to get a move one and get everything on the list first.

"First… We should get our robes and equipment." He said.

"That seems logical." Silver agreed as Manic looked lazily over at the traveling group. "Wait for me!" Manic called out to his friends.

In all the shops they could chose anything. They then decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The guys walked in and the shop keeper spoke up to them. "Hogwarts?" She asked kindly revealing a smile. Tails nodded.

"Well I have two new students will me right now so just please take a seat." She waved a wand and 6 chairs came to their side. "I won't be long."

They all took a seat on the chair at different times while they waited for their robes. A small skinny boy about age 11 with raven hair was standing on a stool next to a pale boy with blond hair. Suddenly Manic jumped two feet into the air as a giant man stood outside with two ice creams in his hands and grinned at the raven-haired boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?" The pale boy asked.

"No." The other boy told him.

"I do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." The skinny boy said again. Manic whispered to Sonic beside him. "Can't he say anything but no?"

"Well, No one really knows until they get there, do they, But I know that I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think that I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm…"

"I say! Look at those things!" The blond boy pointed at Sonic and the gang. "What do you suppose there' doing here?" Knuckles started to crack his knuckles in response.

"Us THINGS are going to Hogwarts you twit!" Sonic yelled at the boy. Tails remained silent.

"Nasty temper, I say." The boy raised one eyebrow. Sonic sat down again and the back of his quills started to flare. "Sonic…" Tails whispered through his teeth.

"Alright dear, your done." Madam Malkin told the black haired quiet boy. He swiftly got off the stool and scooted out the door. Before he went out he said. "See you at Hogwarts." To Sonic.

"Hagrid? Are there OTHER creatures students as well?" He asked the gaint who handed him an ice cream. He remained silent for a while. "Only them Mobians Harry." Hagrid told 'Harry'.

Tails wondered about that. At Hogwarts they were going to be the only mobians besides the kids... It would be a bit awkward for a while.

"Alright dears. Your turn."

After a while Sonic and the gang walked out with their robes. "What's next and closest?" Knuckles asked as he flung his robes over his shoulder. "Next we should get our books." Tails told them.

They walked over to a place called, Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as big as the bricks in Castle Acorn. They quickly gathered their books and paid for them. Manic was tempted to nab a book on Counter Curses but Sonic just hit him over the head and dragged him out of there. Next they went to get the cauldrons they had many different sizes and material but they went with pewter and got some scales and brass telescope. Next they dashed over to the Apothecary, which smelled terrible! Similar to rotten eggs…

Many things lay against the walls such as claws, teeth and feathers. There were some unicorn horns as well. Once they left they needed only one more thing. "A wand…" Tails grinned. THIS was the thing that he was looking forward to.

"-And a pet!" Sonic reminded them. A pet huh… A owl, cat or a toad.

"There's an Owl Emporium over there." Silver pointed out. "Shouldn't we get our wands first?" Tails suggested eagerly hoping that they would see his point.

"You run ahead and pick out your wand. We'll go and get our pets alright." Sonic told him and walked into the Emporium. "Fine." Miles flew over the crowd to a small dusky looking shop.

Golden letters wrote out. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. "Hmm? Wizards existed back then?" Tails wondered as he entered the shop.

"H-Hello?" Tails called out.

A small old white haired man came around the corner. "Ahh… The Mobian Mr. Prower." Ollivander said.

"How do you know my name?" Tails asked Ollivander.

"You'll find out soon enough." The old man took out a long tape measure. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed." Tails said.

"Hold out your arm." He told the two tailed fox. He started to measure his arm to his hand, and his leg to his armpit and around the head. And now the tape measure was measuring his nose. "Is this really necessary?" Tails asked.

Ollivander, who was at the other side of the room turned around with a box in his hands. "Of course it is necessary." He said. "Now, Every wand that I make has a magical substance inside. We use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are ever the same. Now try this wand. 12 inches, flexible made of willow. Unicorn Hair. Give it a wave." The sapphire eyed old man told him.

Tails took the wand and started to wave it when Ollivander snatched it away. "No. Absolutely not." He placed the wand back into it's case and placed it aside. He took another wand and gave it to Miles. "Maybe this. Oak, with a Dragon Heartstring. 9 inches and quite stiff."

Tails waved to but Ollivander took it away again almost at once. "No no… Try this one. Ebony and a Unicorn hair. 10 and a half inches, Stringy. Go on." The wand was handed to Tails and he barly raised his hand when the old misty man took it away. "No, no, no."

"Hmm… Maybe this one. Yes…" Ollivander took a wand out and handed it to Tails. "Willow and a Phoenix Feather. 12 inches quite-" Tails waved the wand and a dragon shot out of it and surrounded Tails and spat fire at him. Tails felt the warmth coming off the fire but it didn't burn.

"- flexible." Ollivander finished as the dragon disappeared in a misty smoke. "It seems that this wand has chosen you Mr. Prower." He smiled.

"I-I don't quite understand." Tails muttered out as he examined his wand. "The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Prower. Everyone who has studied Wand Lore would know that." Ollivander told him as he flicked his wand and caused the wand to return to their cases and place themselves in the wall again.

Tails thought about that. Did wands think and feel things or was it just made to do that? He paid his seven galleons and returned outside.

"Hey Tails! I got you a pet." Sonic held up two owls. One was brown and covered in tufts of feathers and a large gray owl with white tips on its wing and head. "Which one?" Tails asked with a huge smile on his face. "This one." Sonic handed him the gray owl with white markings. Tails held the cage up to his face and the owl looked up at him. It then looked away and started going through its feathers. "It's name is Frost." Sonic told Tails.

"Hey Frost!" Tails said thought he cage. Frost looked up at him and chirped a bit and went back to going through it's feathers.

"I smell cat." Sonic took a whiff of the air. Sonia then came with a cat wrapped in her arms. "Oh I see that you already have your owls but I choose the most beautiful cat in the store." Sonia told them as the cat turned to them and meowed. It was a white Persian cat with a thick white coat.

"Well our owls can deliver letters! What can your cat do?" Sonic asked them smugly. "Solve Manic's rat problem." Sonia turned her head to Manic who had just left with a rat. The cat just jumped out of Sonia's arms and jumped up at the rat. The cat snapped the rat's neck with its jaws. Manic moaned and returned to the store.

The cat placed the dead rat in front of Sonia and started to gulp it down. Sonic turned away and closed his eyes as the Cat crunched down hard on the skull. "Good kitty! Good kitty!" Sonia said as she petted the white cat. "What's it's name? Snowball or something?" Tails asked as the cat perked up at the name. "Oh no! Now it thinks it's name is Snowball! Oh well Snowball is a fine name." Sonia continued to pet the cat.

Manic then amerged with nothing. "You'll lend me your owl later right?" Manic asked Sonic hopefully. "Not with my life!" Sonic laughed. Manic then looked down at the bones of his former rat. "Probably for the best." He agreed glumly.

"Did you get your wand?" Amy asked Tails. Tails nodded and pulled his wand out his bag.

"Yeah… I got it for about 7 Galleons." Tails held it with both hands and rolled it around with his fingers. "You all should get your wands too. No point in putting it off." Tails told them all.

Soon they all entered the shop and Ollivander walked from behind a shelve. "I had a feeling that I would see the rest of your group soon Mr. Prower." He said looking at the group.

"Try this wand Mr. Hedgehog. Beechwood and Unicorn hair, 9 and a half inches quite flexible." Ollivander handed a wand to Sonic who started to wave it but it was took away by Ollivander almost immediately. "Not at all. Maybe this one. Mahogany and Dragonheart String, 12 and a quarter inches. Very Swishy."

When Sonic waved it a large blue light came from it and circled around everyone's head. "Interesting…" Ollivander said as the light faded. "What's interesting?" Sonic asked as he reached into the pocket of his backpack for money.

"I remember when I sold a wand that made that light. Only one ever made that light and it was to Nicolas Flamel's wand but enough about that. Miss Rose am I right? Try this." Ollivander gave her a wand. "It's Holly and Phoenix Feather. 11 inches, nice and bendy."

She waved the wand a light admitted from it and surrounded them all with the golden flare. On her first try? Tails thought to himself. "It seems that you have a perfect match on your first try Miss Rose."


	5. Hogwarts Express

The day had soon arrived that the group was finally heading to Hogwarts. Before they knew it, they had entered the portal again on the 31st and were at the station. They were no longer surrounded by Wizards and Witches but, Muggles! "Why are we surrounded by Muggles?" Tails asked.

"I think you might have gotten to the wrong place Albus..." Sonic said to himself.

"-Pacted with muggles-" A voice started to talk as everyone's ears pricked up. Silver turned and saw Harry following a large red haired family. "Let's follow them." Silver said pointing at Harry and the family. Manic chuckled. "When did we become creepy stalkers?"

When they got to Harry and the family. Half of them were already gone. Tails perched up and wondered where they had gone off to. Maybe a portal or teleportation similar to what Dumbledore used to get to Mobius perhaps. "-have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." A plump red haired women told Harry. Harry looked a bit nervous at the thought of running into a wall.

"Er – OK," Said harry.

He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

Tails looked as Harry started to walk at the barrier. He then speeded up and was in a heavy run. Just as he approached the barrier Tails flinched and closed his eyes. But he heard no crash. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Harry had disappeared. Next Ron had through the portal and so did their mother and the girl.

"You first Sonic." Tails told Sonic as they lined up in front of the barrier. Sonic smirked and dashed through the portal where Tails heard a loud crash on the other side of the barrier. Sonic started to apologize and after about 5 minutes it all stopped. Silver dashed through to the other side and then Amy, Sally, Shadow, and the others ran through at different speeds with their own mood to go along with it.

Then Tails turned his attention to the red engine that rested in the bright and lighted train station. On front of the massive engine was written.

_Hogwarts Express_

Tails was filled with content and excitement. The engine was huge so it must be able to carry tons of people on board. Sonic gave a whistle as he examined the red steam engine. Amy started to drag her luggage onboard the Hogwarts Express when Tails noticed Harry Potter struggling with his luggage. Tails slowly walked over to him and Harry turned to see him.

"H-Hello." Harry said to Tails. "Need help?" Tails asked him with a smile. Harry looked over at his luggage and back at Tails. "Sure." He replied.

Miles' two twin tails started to twirl and he lifted the luggage and his backpack into the express. Harry's eyes lit up at Tails as he flew through the air. "You can fly!" Harry asked. Tails came back down at looked at him with instrest. "I-I guess it is pretty weird." Tails looked down at his two tails. "I think it's brilliant." Harry reinsured him. Tails looked back at Harry and grinned. Tails flew into the engine and landed gracefully. "I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts Harry!" Tails called to Harry.

**As the engine left…**

Tails had luckily chosen an empty corridor with Sonic when looking for somewhere to sit. Tails took a glance outside of the window at the station as the train went off out of the station. Tails sat back down on his chair as a girl with brown curly hair came looking into their corridor and then went back to searching for something. "Shouldn't we help her Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic opened one and yawned. He gave Tails a look with his one eye open. "Nah… Let them deal with their own problems little bro." Sonic than closed his eye and drifted off to sleep. Tails was boggled at Sonic's ability to sleep like that in any sort of place. On the roof… Under a tree… On the floor…

Suddenly something caught Tails' eye. A cart with all sorts of candy and snacks on it. Tails dug into his backpack and pulled out a few galleons. He jumped up from his chair and dashed over to the cart. "Anything dear?" The women asked who mended to the cart looked up at the fox. Tails looked over all the snacks and there didn't seem to be anything he knew. So many choices. Tails wanted to try everything he could see so he gave the women for a couple of everything.

Tails returned with everything in his hands. He tossed a bag of liquorice wands which than woke Sonic from his sleep. He picked up the bag and looked around. His eyes half closed as so was his brain. "A-Are we there already?" Sonic asked stupidly as he yawned and stretched his arms and legs. "No. Have a liquorice wand Sonic." Tails pointed to the bag in Sonic's hands. Sonic glared at the bag for a second or two and then opened it and bit into the wand. He chewed it slowly and stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds and then took another bite.

"Not bad." He said as he placed the bag beside himself and went back to sleep. "Boy! You really are staying up late aren't you!" Tails face palmed himself and started to chomp away at his candy. Somewhere along the lines Tails thought it would be a good idea to catch up on his magical studies. He opened up _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_and started to read it. He also practiced a few spells while he read. He was only able to produce one of them but he thought it was a pretty good start.

Before he knew it was night. Tails perked up as Sonic stretched and glanced outside. "Damn I overslept." He mumbled and looked over at Tails who stared at him with great interest. "What are you looking at Tails." Sonic asked as Tails looked back at his book. Sonic squinted at Tails. "You're studying ALREADY!" Sonic said as he face palmed.

"I just want to be well informed when we get to Hogwarts and **I**paid for all these goods. I finally get a good amount of money for myself and I spend it on some sweets for Sonic and me…" Tails mumbled under his book.

"Well you won't see ME reading those stupid books in MY spare time. I'll be having some fun!" Sonic laid back and placed his hands beneath his head. "-With Sally Acorn or Amy Rose?" Tails said without looking up from his book. Sonic sat up and glared at Tails. "Shut up Tails!" Sonic was slightly red in the face. Tails saw an opportunity for some fun of his own so he decided to edge Sonic on.

"What about Mina Mongoose huh?" This time Tails raised his head and smirked at the blue hero. "I said shut up..." Sonic turned away from Tails and took a deep breath. _Maybe I overdid it a little…_Tails thought to himself.

But Sonic wasn't through with him yet. Tails knew something was up now that Sonic was calmed down and grinning at Tails. "Well I know a few things about your love life as well Miles." Sonic smirked.

_Crap!_Tails cursed in his head. "A red fox maybe…" Sonic was ready for his revenge. _Don't do this Sonic!_Tails prayed in his head that Sonic wouldn't go through with it. Sonic must've sensed that Tails was fidgeting so he decided to keep talking.

_Calm down Prower… Just block him out just keep reading… Swish and flick is a basic wand motion that many spells use-_Tails continued to read but he couldn't keep out what Sonic was saying. "Ready to talk… buddy?" Sonic eyes were lit with evil at this moment. _NO!_Tails closed his eyes ready for it.

Suddenly the door opened and Amy came in. "Hey you guys. Have you seen one of our backpacks they seemed to be mixed up with one of yours." Amy asked as Sonic gave her a blue backpack similar to Tails'.

_Please let him forget about Fiona!_Tails prayed in his head but gave no emotion outside. Sonic watched as Amy left and turned to Tails. _My life is officially over… Goodbye life._Tails braced himself for an onslaught.

"Hey Tails. You're looking a little pale. Do you want to come outside the train with me?" Amy asked brushing some hair out of her face. _This is my chance!_"Of course Amy." Tails said as he left the corridor. Sonic cursed slightly under his breath.

_Thank you Amy!_Outside the train was lit up but with a starry sky. The fresh air smacked into Tails' lungs and filled him with relief and energy. He glanced over at Amy who looked up at the stars with a glimmer of hope in her eyes but it didn't seem like a good hope. _Something must be bothering her._"Is something the matter Amy?" Tails asked his long time friend. Him and Amy used to be the same age but she made herself older using the ring of acorns to try and impress Sonic but Sonic was unmoved. "It's a… bit complicated Tails." She turned at Tails.

"You can tell me." Tails smiled at Amy. "I- I'm a bit afraid." She said looking at the ground.

"Afraid of what?" Tails was dead confused and left in the shadows. "Knothole. How are we sure that Knothole will be safe when we return? How do we know that Robotnik won't go and destroy it while we're gone?"Amy was shaken up by the thought. _It's true… How DO we know?_"We can only believe I suppose." Tails placed his hand on Amy's shoulder and she turned to him. Tails smiled and handed her something from his tails. A small ring.

"What is it?" Amy asked while she held it up to look at it. "It's a hyper powered Power Ring. Capable of causing people to become powered with Chaos Energy for a short amount of time. Been working on it for a while now." Tails said with a grin. "Thanks Tails." Amy placed the ring in her pocket and hugged the two tailed hero.

"You know… For someone your age you're kinda tall." Amy said as she let go of Tails. _What?_Tails looked down at himself and he noticed that he was taller. He was as tall as Amy. _How did I get this tall?_Tails asked himself as Amy walked back inside.

He looked out into the night and took a deep breath. "Something is happening to me…" Tails could feel it in his blood. _I'm changing… Oh Mom and Dad where are you when I need you…_Tails shed a tear that floated in the air and fell onto the tracks and disappeared into the ground.

"You're out there somewhere…" Tails took out a picture of his parents and held it close. "I'll find you one day… I promise you that."

Soon they were at the station. The castle was huge in the sky and had many towers and turrets on it. "First years this way!" Hagrid called out and a bunch of 11 year olds and a few 12 year olds came and started to follow Hagrid. Sonic gave a nervous glance toward Tails and they started to follow. "Are you sure that we're first years?" Manic asked Hagrid with a nervous look on his face. "Of course yah are. Now no more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called over the crowd of kids and Mobians.

Sally whispered into Sonic's ear. "If this is the case and we'll be 24 when we finish our Wizard training!" Sonic glanced at Sally and gave a stern look of worry. _I'll only be 18._

Soon they all climbed into the boats. Sonic clinged to Tails like a leach and wouldn't let go until they were out of the water.


	6. The Great Hall

**I'm VERY sorry for such a long wait. I've proably lost all your guys interest by now huh. Well I've been working on a bunch of my own projects lately and… Well I'm giving you this chapter right here.**

Tails walked up to the huge door behind Hagrid who raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door shook as he knocked and almost instantly the door wung open at once. A tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

Tails gulped knowing that this person was someone that would be very bad to anger.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wide. The enterance hall was so big that not even Tails could fly up that high without getting tired. He admired the great walls that were lined with flaming torches that gave off a heat that made Tails' fur warm.

"Yo! Hurry up Miles." Sonic said to him with a smirk. Tails than quickly followed with a nod. He snapped back into reality as he heard Sonic. He heard something in the distant. He could hear hundreds of voices coming from the great hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall turning around to face them. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your common-room."

Tails thought that was a very interesting thing that they had come up with. Tails started to speak up to praise them but was stopped as Professor McGonagall continued to speak. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever houise becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

Tails noticed that she was staring slightly on a chubby child's cloak which was fastened under his left ear and a red haired boy next to Harry. Harry was trying to flatten his hair as well. Tails heard something and looked around to see Manic looking around and bumping into everyone. 'Trying to see something he can steal no doubt.' Tails thought to himself. Manic was a thieve and everyone knew that.

McGonagall started to speak up again. 'I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly.'

She left the chamber and many of the students were getting nervous. He overheard some students saying that the test must hurt a lot. 'They must be joking…' Tails prayed to himself. Suddenly he bumped into someone. He turned to see who it was. "O-Oh I'm sorry." It was that curly haired girl from the train.

"It's no problem. I'm Hermione Granger if I may ask, who are you?" She introduced herself. "I'm Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails." Tails smiled. "What do you think about this test? I've learned quite a number of basic spells on the way here. I learn quite fast. What do you think?" Hermione said this all quite quickly, Tails struggled to keep up with her. "W-Well, I-I've learned a number of things as well. I've been reading through the books I bought." Tails told her. "Finally someone who understands how important it is to have good grades." Hermione said.

'_We're going to be good friends, I just know it._' Tails thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a scream that made Knuckles even jump. Tails turned to see what it was. He gasped as around twenty or so ghosts filled the air and flew around the room. Sonic was chuckling at Knuckles because he was cowering in fear. (Knuckles is scared of Ghosts.)

**I know short Freaking Chapter. Sorry about that. I will be updating the story once every week. So stay tuned for the next chapter of Miles Prower and the Philosopher's Stone. **


	7. Chapter 7 Preview

**Yeah I didn't keep my promise to post a chapter a week. Didn't think I could keep it so suppose it worked out for the best. I've been able to work on my other projects and keep track of them. So enjoy this chapter and at some point I will be able to create the next chapter when I feel like it.**

**PS I've been going straight from the Harry Potter books to make sure I get every single detail right.**

Tails was amazed by these ghosts and wished to see more. The ghosts started to talk to some of the students and share stories and wished for them to be in their old houses. This started to get Tails thinking. What house would he be suitable for? He wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, however he did like Gryffindor.

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.'

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Knuckles had a sigh of relief and and color started to return to his face again. Amy was looking around at the remaining children that surrounded them. They were all so much older than them. How could they be first years when they were 5 or more years older?

'Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first years. 'And follow me,'

Tails obeyed and then followed everyone in front of him. Tails was still not sure what was going to happen and he was so unsure about everything right now.

Amy's Point of View (POV)

Amy's ponytail swinged back and forth as she walked. She was quite confident that this would be able to get Sonic's attention. She was able to get something out of him so her master plan was working. She had grown her hair out for this exact reason.

**Sorry about this but I won't be able to get this chapter done for a while. I've got way to much stuff going on. Hope you enjoy this preview.**


End file.
